yo seré tu y tu seras yo
by naty fan elixie
Summary: ¿que pasaría si un portal intercambia a los hijos del futuro con los padres del pasado? ¿tendrías que fingir ser el otro? olvide la clasificación pero es para publico general(no es buen comienzo...no!)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo seré tú y tú serás yo.**

Capitulo 1: el portal del clan sombra

**Hola soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste mi primer fic no se mucho de esto pero espero ser aceptada y buena escritora sin más retrasos mi historia. Nos leemos abajo hasta pronto. Saben cada vez que digo eso pienso en Pronto. Jajajaja**

Era una mañana normal en Bajoterra todo estaba muy tranquilo desde que vencieron a Blakk y a Goon, así que la banda decidió salir ese día a pasear, ya que cada día era un infierno de aburrimiento.

Eli esto es tan aburrido que hasta iría donde el clan sombra, un topoide de la realeza como yo no es digno de este nivel de aburrimiento-.- dijo Pronto cansado de pasear por el mismo lugar.

Eli odio admitirlo pero Pronto tiene razón-.- dijo Kord

Entonces qué, ¿quieren ir a visitar al clan sombra?-.- dijo Eli

Siii!-.- dijeron todos al unisonó

Luego de eso se dirigieron al territorio del clan sombra.

Sabes Junjei creí que tu no querrías venir porque es el territorio del clan sombra y a ti no te gusta interrumpir a seres como ellos-.-dijo Trixie mientras grababa el paisaje del territorio del clan sombra.

Normalmente diría que no, pero es que de verdad esto se estaba poniendo muy aburrido-.-respondió Junjei.

Chicos alguien tiene idea de donde podrá estar el clan sombra, porque ya deberían de haber aparecido frente a nosotros desde hace mucho rato atrás-.- dijo Eli mirando a todas partes.

Creo que Pronto sabe la respuesta a eso mi querido amigo-.-dijo Pronto mirando fijamente a un lugar especifico.

Luego de eso Eli se acerca a Pronto y mira donde el .Había un portal no sabían a donde llevaba pero era un portal, no se veía a través pero se veía muy misterioso.

20 años en el futuro en la mañana…

GOLPE FINAL! GANE TOMA ESO ETHAN!-.-presumió Emma de la misma manera de la que lo hacia su madre. (**Ella es la hija de ELIXIE)**

Está bien pero no presumas Emma-.-dijo Ethan un poco molesto por perder 10 vez contra su hermana menor.** (Creo que ya saben de quien es hijo así que bye)**

¿Qué? yo no presumo en cambio tu-.-dijo Emma que ya se empezaba a molestar.

¿Yo qué?-.- dijo Ethan aun más molesto

Tu eres casi tan presumido como el tío Pronto-.- dijo Emma

Yo… Ethan fu interrumpido por su padre

Tú debes ir a entrenar al patio ahora-.- dijo Eli.

**Hola mil disculpas olvide describirlos tratare de hacerlo la más breve posible:**

**Ethan: es igual a Eli solo que con ojos como Trix y su lanzadora y mochila son color roja. (Mismo vestuario)**

**Emma: es igual a Trix solo que con ojos azules su lanzadora y cámara son color morado. (Mismo vestuario)**

**Eli: totalmente igual a Will shane **

Pero… otra vez interrumpido pero por su madre.** (No sé como describirla así que imagínenla como quieran)**

Y sin peros ya tienes 16 años, ahora al patio-.- dijo Trixie

Está bien-.- dijo Ethan-.- desearía que mis padres supieran lo que es ser yo-.- murmullo para el antes de salir.

Ethan ya estaba practicando, cuando su hermana 1 año menor que él se acerca en donde está.

Hola Ethan ¿Cómo vas?-.-pregunto Emma.

Ahh, hola Emma bien es divertido practicar pero a veces cansa , aunque creo que puedo tomar un descanso-.-dice mientras mira un camino que llevaba directo al territorio del clan sombra.

No estarás pensando en eso, ¿o sí?-.- dijo Emma un poco cansada de lo curioso y aventurero que era su hermano. (**¿De quién lo habrá sacado?)**

Claro que si solo imagina todo lo sabios y mágicos que son… el clan sombra, no sé porque papá quiere que nos alejemos no se ven peligrosos -.- dijo Ethan con ojos soñadores-.-Voy a ir, si definitivamente, ¿bienes o prefieres quedarte?

Mmm, déjame pensar…voy-.- dijo Emma

Excelente esa es mi hermana, vamos rápido o si no mamá y papá se darán cuenta y nos castigaran y eso significa-.-Dijo Ethan

Más práctica lo sé entonces que hacemos acá, vamos-.- Dijo Emma

Y así emprendieron un viaje que los llevaría a vivir una experiencia única.

**Hola de nuevo que les pareció el cap. ¿les gusto? Porfi dejen review quiero saber si empecé bien y también quiero consejos de todos los escritores, por sía solo tengo 12 así que sean un poco suaves con los comentarios, y eso comenten, voten y lean.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde están?

**Hola no tengo nada que decir así que sigamos con la historia. Nos leemos abajo**

En el presente…

Emm, ¿chicos? Tienen que ver esto-.-dijo un asombrado Eli.

¿Qué pasa Eli? , wou-.-dijo Trixie al ver el portal.

¿Qué es eso?-.-dijo Kord señalando el portal.

Es un portal de espacio y tiempo, lo que no es si lleva al pasado o al futuro-.-dijo Junjie pensativo. Todos solo le miraban sorprendidos como queriendo decir ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?-.-fue parte de mi entrenamiento-.- dijo este al darse cuenta de las caras de sus amigos.

Ok-.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

Bueno, bueno, en ese caso Pronto les dará el privilegio de ser el primero en probarlo-.-dijo este.

No-.-dijo Junjie muy seriamente-.-si entras es posible que no puedas salir más de ahí.

Jejeje, en ese caso creo que el que debe hacerlo es el joven Shane-.-dijo Pronto un poco nervioso y asustado por lo que dijo Junjie.

¿Qué, porque yo?-.-dijo Eli.

Porque tú eres el líder y eres amigo del clan sombra-.-respondió Pronto.

Pero qué pasa si no puedo salir-.-contraataco Eli.

Por eso mismo el clan sombra te sacara-.-dijo Pronto.

Mmm, no se ve nada seguro ni siquiera se adonde me lleva-.-dijo Eli

Se ve peligroso-.-dijo Trixie

Mejor nadie entre es muy inseguro y peligroso para todos-.-dijo Junjie

En eso Pronto iba a avanzar pero tropezó con un hongo pequeño que había ahí, iba a caer dentro del portal pero…

Pronto cuidado!-.-grito Eli iba a agarrarlo pero Trixie también .Pronto se sujeto del hongo que casi lo hizo caer al portal, pero al agacharse hizo tropezar a Trixie que se agarro de Eli, esto lo tomo desprevenido y cayó junto con ella dentro del portal.

AAAHHH!-.-gritaron ambos al caer.

En el futuro minutos antes…

¿Yyy ahora qué?-.-pregunto Emma -.-no se les ve por ningún lado

Tal vez sea por eso-.-respondió Ethan mirando un portal que había .Era el mismo portal en el que cayeron Eli y Trixie.

Wou eso sí que es genial-.-respondió Emma al verlo-.- ¿Qué será?-.-dijo acercando su mano.

No lo sé pero se ve cool-.-dijo Ethan-.- ¿entramos?

No lo sé -.-luego miro a Ethan que tenía cara de perrito-.-okey-.-respondió y así entraron.

Con los del presente…

Eli, Trixie!-.-gritaron todos al ver a sus amigos caer en el portal.

Oh, no que vamos a hacer ahora y si no salen y si no los volvemos haber-.-grito Pronto desesperado.

Escucha topoide torpe si nuestros amigos no llegan a salir todo esto será tu culpa!-.-grito Kord molesto.

Mi culpa querrás decir tu culpa, troll maloliente-.-grito Pronto

Alto!, echarle la culpa al otro no va a sacar a Eli y a Trixie-.-dijo Junjie

Tienes razón ahora hay que descubrir a forma de traerlos de vuelta-.-dijo Kord un poco más calmado.

Pero, ¿Dónde están?-.-dijeron todos

En el futuro con los padres…

Tal vez debamos darle un descanso a Ethan, después de todo ya está bien preparado-.-dijo ELI***(escribiré ELI* al del futuro y del pasado así Eli)**

Si tienes razón vamos a decirle-.-dijo TRIXIE*

Pero cuando salieron no estaban por ningún lado.

ELI* no los encuentros-.-dijo TRIXIE*

Oh no, ¿Dónde están?-.-dijo ELI*

**Y bien que les pareció el segundo cap. A mí me encanto, a Trixie del pasado con la del futuro se les diferencia de la misma forma que Eli. Dejen sus review y hasta el próximo cap. que lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda ya verán, adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¿estaremos juntos?

**Hola aquí está el nuevo cap. Y el titulo es desde el punto de vista de Eli y Trixie, ¿entienden?**

**Sin más retrasos ¿estaremos juntos? Nos leemos abajo.**

Dentro del portal con Eli, Trixie, Ethan y Emma…

Ahhh! Eli!-.-dijo Trixie mientras caía. Pero en el trayecto se le cayó la cámara y su lanzadora-.- no mi cámara! Mi lanzadora!

Trixie!-.-a Eli también se les cayeron sus cosas como su mochila CON SUS BABOSAS y su lanzadora-.- no amiguitas! Mi lanzadora!

Ahhh! Porque te hice caso Ethan!-.-igual se le caen sus cosas-.- nooo! mis cosas!

Babosas noo! Agg mi lanzadora!-.-dijo Ethan

En ese momento Eli Trixie van pasado y chocan con sus hijos y se sorprendieron por el parecido.

Ahhh!-.-gritaron todos antes de caer fuera del portal

En el futuro con Eli Y Trixie…

Ahhh! Auch!-.-dijeron Eli y Trixie al caer

Estas bien Trix…-.-Eli dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de que Trixie había caído sobre el y sus rostros estaban bastante cerca

Eli se sonrojo bastante al igual que Trixie se quedaron así sin mover ni un musculo hasta que a Trixie le cayó una mochila en la cabeza y por un milímetro sus labios casi se rozan.

L-lo si-siento Eli-.-dijo Trixie parándose permitiendo a Eli también pararse.

Luego de esto empezaron a caer las cosas de Emma Y lo que quedaba de Ethan.

Con Emma y Ethan…

¡Ah!-.-dijeron Emma Y Ethan-.-

ELI, TRIXIE-.-gritaron Kord y Pronto.

Imposible-.-dijo Junjie

Auch-.-dijeron ambos hermanos, al igual que Trixie e Eli cayeron uno sobre el otro, pero a diferencia de estos se separaron inmediatamente sin sonrojo solo con un poco de asco, ya que eran hermanos.

Chicos como regresaron-.- dijo Junjie interesado y algo ¿feliz? Por esta acción.

¿Están bien?-.-preguntaron Kord y Pronto extrañados por la reacción de ambos al caer uno sobre el otro.

Eehh, si ELI y YO TRIXIE estamos bien-.-dijo Emma pues sus tíos creían que eran sus padres

Auch-.-dijeron ambos ya que las cosas de Eli Y Trixie empezaron a caerles en la cabeza

Con Eli y Trixie…

Ambos caminaron directo al refugio sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba. Cuando llegaron ELI* los recibió algo molesto

¡Ethan, Emma! ¡¿Donde estaban?! Los estuvimos buscando por toda partes, su madre y yo nos preocupamos mucho-.-al final no lo resistió y demostró lo preocupado y feliz que se puso al saber que sus hijos estaban bien con un abrazo-.-pero ya enserio, no se vuelvan a escabullir así.

¡ELI*!-.-grito TRIXIE*, a lo que Eli y Trixie se confundieron ¿acaso estaba en?…

De pronto salió la "madre" de ello y era como ver a Trixie pero cuando grande.

¡Hijos!-.-grito emocionada al ver a sus hijos de vuelta mas ni ella ni ELI* notaron sus ojos.

¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?-.-dijeron ambos dudosos.

¡Hay pero qué bueno que regresaron, pero es mejor entrar vamos!-.-dijo TRIXIE*

Está bien ma-má -.-dijo Eli detenidamente en la palabra mamá-.-pero antes de hablar con em, eh, em

Quiere decir Emma-.-dijo ELI*

Si, si con Emma-.-dijo Eli

Lugo de eso TRIXIE* e ELI* entraron dejando atrás a un par de enamorados o "hermanos" confundidos.

¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO DONDE O MEJOR DICHO CUANDO ESTAMOS?!-.-DIJO Eli histérico luego de unir un par de piezas.

Pu- pues cre-creo que… dijo Trixie tartamudeando.

Acaso no-nosotros… le siguió Eli

¿Estaremos juntos?-.-terminaron de decir ambos al unisonó

**¡Si al fin! que les pareció el cap. Aunque si lo pienso bien los dos últimos cap. Al final de ellos siempre dicen el titulo del cap. Como sea mi casa no tiene internet así que tengo internet temporalmente y eso nada mas así estén avisados del por qué no subo tan seguido ¿ok?, **


	4. chapter 4:actuar como tu

Con Eli y Trixie...  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!-.-dijeron ambos que ni se lo creían.

-Emma, Ethan ¿Qué pasa?-.-pregunto TRIXIE*.

-Eee, emm, nada, no pasa nada solo estábamos conversando dee...las babosas, si eso las babosas-.-dijo Eli nervioso.

-Y nos sorprendimos porque... vimos a unas babosas conduciendo en meca-.-le siguió Trixie.

-Pero si Burpy y las demás babosas de su padre ya lo habían hecho antes-.-respondió TRIXIE*.

-Es que lo olvidamos-.-respondieron ambos. Luego de eso entraron al refugio, dentro los esperaban TRIXIE*, ELI* y sus babosas, entre ellas estaban Relámpago y Tely que también habían entrado para que estos hablen solos.

-Ah, por cierto Emma tu castigo será que no podrás usar tu _slug-laptop_-.-dijo ELI* a lo que Trixie no le tomo importancia.

-Ni tu cámara-.-dijo TRIXIE* que sabia el punto débil de su hija.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-.-grito alarmada su cámara era una de sus cosas más preciadas y que se la quitaran luego de todo lo que paso en el día ya era mucho.

-¿su cámara?-.-pregunto Eli un poco triste por su amiga.

-Así es y a ti te toca-.-TRIXIE* se detuvo un momento dejando en suspenso a Eli que ya estaba esperando lo peor.-duplicación de entrenamiento.

-¿Es enserio?, duplicamiento de entrenamiento-.-pregunto Eli extrañado a él le encantaba entrenar y eso era como un regalo más que un castigo.

-¡Que injusto!-.-respondió Trixie, a ella le quitaban su cámara y a él solo le daban más entrenamiento y conociendo a su mejor amigo disfrutaría de eso.

-Su castigo empieza mañana-.-dijo TRIXIE*.-ahora creí que es mejor comer y después van al cumpleaños de Andrea.

-¿Andrea?-.-preguntaron los "hermanos" al unisonó sin saber de qué se trataba.

-Si además escuche que también estará Benjamín-.-siguió y a la vez estaba mirando con picardía a sus hijos, esta los conocía tan bien que sabía que Emma estaba enamorada de Benjamín y que Ethan estaba enamorado de Andrea. Pero al ver la cara de confusión de su hijos no dudo en preguntarles que les pasaba.-¿Qué les pasa actúan como si no los conocieran?

-Em, este lo siento, pero nuestra memoria está fallando un poco últimamente y no los recordamos, ¿Quiénes eran?-.-pregunto Eli rogando por sus adentros que le creyera.

-Andrea es la hija de Dana Por y El Caballero, además es la chica que te gusta-.-empezó a decir TRIXIE* con picardía, sonrojando y sorprendiendo a Eli, se supone que el tal Ethan que todos creían que era él estaba enamorado de alguien llamada Andrea y que además era hija de Dana y El Caballero, ¡Pero qué cosa Dana y El Caballero juntos! Nunca se habría imaginado eso.-y Benjamín es el hijo de Mario Bravado y Amelia y el chico que te gusta-.-continuo con su resumen de los chicos que se suponen les gustaban, produciendo la misma reacción en Trixie.

-Cumpleaños dices y ¿cuánto cumple?-.-Pregunto Eli tratando de olvidar el tema de quien se supone que le gustaba.

-16 igual que como tú los cumpliste hace 4 meses Ethan-.-TRIXIE* extrañada de que su hijo tampoco supiera eso.

-Oh, jeje, 16 años y Benjamín, parece que se llamaba así, ¿cuántos años tiene él?-.-pregunto Trixie.

-El tiene 16 años hace unas semanas nada más. Ahora vamos a comer-.-dijo TRIXIE*.

Luego de eso se sentaron a la mesa y comieron, ya habiendo terminado TRIXIE* recibió una llamada de Dana.

-Hola Dana-.-respondió TRIXIE* a través del celular.

-Hola TRIXIE*, van a venir Ethan y Emma, es que Andrea está muy nerviosa de que Ethan no llegan-.-dijo Dana al otro lado de la línea.

-jejeje, estos chicos cuantos recuerdos traen de nosotros cuando jóvenes, pero si, si van a venir, estaremos por allá en 20 minutos más-.-dijo TRIXIE*.

-¡¿Y qué me coloco?! ¡¿Qué le doy de regalo?! ¡¿A qué hora era su cumpleaños?! ¡¿Cómo se llamaba la cumpleañera?!-.-gritaban Eli y Trixie alarmados luego de escuchar a "su" madre hablar po teléfono.

-¿Y a estos que bicho les pico?-.-pregunto ELI* haciendo reír a su esposa.

-mejor suban a sus habitaciones y resuelven lo de vestuario, el regalo Ethan lo tiene desde la mañana en su meca, el cumpleaños es en 18 minutos, ósea están atrasados y se llama Andrea-.-dijo TRIXIE* con toda la calma del mundo.

Luego de esto ambos se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero cuando iban pasando por el sofá escucharon unos chillidos.

-Hola amiguitas-.-dijo Eli acariciando la cabecita de Relámpago al igual que Trixie, pero con Tely.

-Ethan, Emma pueden subir a Relámpago y a Tely con ustedes si quieren, pero apresúrense-.-dijo ELI*

-Está bien papá-.-dicho esto ambos tomaron a sus babosas y subieron, afortunadamente eran los mismos cuartos que usaban normalmente en el pasado, gracias a eso no se equivocaron y pasaron una vergüenza ante sus padres y babosas.

Luego de unos minutos Eli bajo con una ropa casual, traía jeans, una polera color rojo que decía:"_soy un lanzador",_que tenía una imagen de la lanzadora de su padre, es decir, la de él realmente, en su brazo derecho tenía un chaleco gris con un gorro y con algunos detalles azules, traía zapatillas negras.

-Como me veo-.-pregunto al bajar las escaleras.

-Te ves muy bien hijo, así de seguro conquistas a Andrea-.-dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo. En eso baja Trixie, ella traía una mini falda negra con una polera morada que tenía la imagen de una cámara, además traía una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos zapatos verdes.

-Ya estoy lista, vamos-.-dijo bajando las escaleras, pero se detuvo al ver a Eli con ropa tan casual, solo una vez lo había visto así, puesto que nunca se sacaba su uniforme de lanzador pero no lo podía culpar, ya que ella también siempre vestía lo mismo.

-wuau, estas muy bonita-.- dijo Eli sin sacar la vista de encima de ella.

Gra-gracias-.-dijo volviendo en si, después siguió bajando las escaleras y lo miro más detenidamente.

-Vamos, tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a tiempo-.-dijo TRIXIE* despertándolos de su ensoñación.

Luego de eso fueron al garaje, ahí estaban sus mecas, las de los hermanos de diseño de caballo, Trixie subió a la que supuso era la suya, ya que era morada y tenía una imagen pegada de una cámara a un costado de la meca. Mientras Eli se subía a la suya que era de color roja con imágenes de las babosas más extrañas que habían, entre ellas la infierno y la enigma.

-Tienen hasta las 11:30 de la noche para llegar hijos, disfruten-.-dijeron TRIXIE* e ELI* al unisonó, luego de abrazarlos.-no se vuelvan a escabullir como hoy en la tarde-.-termino de decir ELI* antes de que arrancaran sus mecas en dirección donde se supone vivía Dana.

En el camino hubo un silencio tan incomodo que Trixie decidió ponerle un alto a eso y aprovecharlo para conversar del problema que tenían.

-¿Eli?-.-le pregunto al peli azul sacándolo de sus pensamientos que resultaban ser el mismo tema que ella quería conversar.-¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que fingir ser, pues... nuestros hijos?-.-dijo Trixie en un intento vano de no sonrojarse, era obvio que después de todo ellos gustaban del otro.

-Pues, no lo sé Trix, tendremos que actuar como el otro, lo que significa que tendré que fingir estar enamorado de la hija de Dana-.-dijo Eli un poco triste por la situación y molesto por tener que fingir amor, mientras la chica que le gustaba tendría que fingir ser su hermana.

-Sí, yo tendré que estar enamorada del hijo de Mario-.-dijo Trixie.-mira ahí está la casa de Dana y parece que por allá es la fiesta-.-dijo señalando el lugar de donde provenía una luz y música, "mi persona favorita".

Luego de eso se bajaron de sus mecas y caminaron en dirección al la fiesta, al llegar se encontraron con un lugar elegantemente decorado, lo que no era sorpresa ya que su padre era El Caballero, en un lugar habían letras colgando que decían "_feliz cumpleaños Andrea"_, Eli y Trixie sonrieron al ver tan hermosa la caverna donde vivía Dana, de pronto una chica de piel morena, cabello rosado largo que estaba tomado en una trenza al lado y ojos cafés se acercaba.

-¿Ethan...?-.- dijo la dulce voz femenina de la desconocida.

**Hola el internet se puso malo en mi casa y no lo pude publicar, pero aquí esta y trate de mejorarlo con respecto de mis anteriores capítulos, si aun necesito arreglar algo me lo hacen saber, gracias. Bye**


End file.
